The Seeker of the Abyss
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: His master defeated by Elijah, Abraham forms a hunter's clan. Witness his fall to darkness as he first dons the Mask of Hunger and wields the Zodiac Spear. Includes the battle in which Abraham seals Elijah mentioned in the Journal . References to Clan Infamous and Vagrant.
1. The Bane of Scions

_**I intend to keep my notes and inputs short, so if you have any questions direct them my way via PM.**_

_**Thank you for understanding.**_

The wind blew through the Zertinan Caverns, causing dust to scatter occasionally.

Monsters milled about in the many passages, waiting for their next meal.

The Catoblepas, dwarfing its fellows, wandered about as well.

One could faintly hear the occasional sounds of screaming.

Deeper within the cave, corpses littered the passage.

An old man in weathered blue robes limped his way, holding a beautiful spear that shined silver. He let out a long sigh as he reached his destination, his labored breathing evident.

Staggering into the larger room, he smiled with a wheezing cough as he gazed upon the tornado. In the center of the cavern was a pit with a tornado swirling above it.

A young man in black armor was standing in front of it, with a blade of red crystal at his side.

"_Yet another challenges the Wroth._" An echoing voice rang throughout the sandy halls.

"And yet another shall fall." The young man spoke confidently.

The twister subsided, revealing the Scion. Adrammelech, the Wroth hovered there, floating on his fell wings.

It merely waved a clawed hand, and hordes of undead burst through the sands and attacked their foe.

The old man lifted the spear and simply waited.

As the undead engulfed him, a single sound was heard.

Of slicing. The zombies exploded in a cloud of dust, shredded by the spear.

The man in black armor gasped angrily, and drew his flaming sword before lunging.

The old man simply disappeared, reappearing just in front of The Wroth.

The spear was buried in the younger man's chest, piercing his heart.

Blood splattered the sands as the Esper's defender shuddered, gasping for air.

The wizened old man rose his hand, striking the Scion with Flare before it could even react.

However, just as the magick blasted the Esper, a single word was uttered.

_Abraham_

The dying defender disappeared as the attack defeated Adrammelech.

The old man smiled, lifting his right hand.

A golden clawed gauntlet, just as weathered as his robes, glowed.

Thirteen slots on it gleamed.

Seven were filled with stones of different colors, odd glyphs emblazoned on those gems.

The eighth slot glowed, and a green stone with the glyph of Adrammelech appeared, shimmering brightly.

A coat of arms was branded onto the gauntlet, with a set of symbols that translated to a single word.

_Elijah_

Elijah let out a loud cough, turning the spear into a small ring which he slipped on his finger.

"…Five more…cough…to go." He wheezed to himself before slowly limping away.

All that remained was the crimson crystal blade, impaled in the sand in front of the pit.

And nothing more.


	2. Who am I?

The Dalmasca Westersands was an unforgiving place, even the shade being scalding to those unused to travelling through these scorched lands.

Powerful beasts roamed through the wilderness, searching for a meal.

A large dinosaur-like monster devoured a wolf alive.

Large birds targeted cactuars and smaller creatures.

The occasional skeleton attested to the unforgiving wastes.

An entrance to the Zertinan Caverns was hidden within the canyons, unbeknownst to all but the most devoted and skilled explorers.

A flash of light shimmered suddenly at the opening, and faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

A naked man was lying in the sand, a burnt circle of glass encompassing him.

He grunted in pain as he tried to stand, but could only get to his knees.

His right eye was gone, only a bleeding socket in its place.

He was not as young as Elijah had assumed, being around fifty in actuality.

His salt-and-pepper hair was more grey, combed back (though a little unkempt at the moment) in an organized style.

He was strong, in body and in spirit.

"…W…wh…who…who am I?" He uttered a few words with some difficulty.

As he spoke, he experienced a brief flash of memory.

_Abraham_

He heard the word spoken, and gasped in pain as he clutched his head.

"…That's my real name. Jack." He spoke the words, and instantly regretted saying them.

That was his name before he failed to protect his master.

Now he would take a new name.

Abraham.

But where was he?

A desert?

If so, he needed to find clothes and civilization.

He managed to stand with some difficulty.

"I…I won't fail. Vengeance…" He spoke earnestly, unable to think about anything else as he began trudging away from the cave.

He felt his entire body burned and battered by the sun.

He was exposed to the elements for hours, only able to continue with sheer willpower.

What was minutes felt like years.

Just as he began to give up, he looked to the north.

A city. Large…and on the horizon.

But what interested him was the oasis nearby. And the tents set up at the oasis.

He felt his spirits renewed, and began walking with newfound energy.

Even though he felt as if he was going to simply collapse, he did not stop.

He could not stop.

He would not stop.

He finally stepped into the camp, and dropped to his knees just as he saw human shapes.


	3. The Caravan

"Who do you suppose he is?" I heard voices speaking.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Another voice responded, and I noticed their odd accent.

"And I certainly don't know why he'd be walking through the desert naked." A third piped up.

"Either way…he's coming to!" The first began, but exclaimed as I opened my eyes finally.

Several women were around me, studying me intensely.

All of them were tall, and had rabbit ears and long white hair.

They wore simple clothes, clearly those of a caravaneer's.

I noticed I was clad in only a simple loincloth.

"Nice to see you're awake." One of them began.

"Who are you exactly?" Another started.

"Way I've seen it, you're lucky to be alive." The third piped up.

I didn't answer, only able to groan in pain.

"My name is Jii, this is Helvaa, and she is Coela." Their leader sighed, and introduced herself and her companions.

"M…my name…my name is Ja-…." I managed to speak.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"My name is Abraham." I finished, speaking clearly now. My ragged voice now was strong as steel.

"Well…nice to meet you Abraham. Why…why exactly were you walking around naked in the Westersands of Dalmasca?" She blushed slightly.

"I…I don't know. I only know I…I have to get to that city." I lied quickly.

"I see. You mean Rabanastre? Sorry, but we just left there three days ago with important cargo for Nabudis." Jii apologized.

"But Jii!" Coela protested.

"Enough. I won't argue about it. I'm sorry, but we must part ways tomorrow." Jii cut her off.

"It's okay. I'll find my own way there." I interrupted.

Coela was visibly distraught, and even Jii seemed worried.

"Do you have any clothes?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes. I think these will fit you." Helvaa broke in, handing me a set of clothing and a pair of boots.

I didn't really care for decency as I stood and dressed in front of them.

A simple set of gear, really.

A light chest piece made of sturdy black leather, and a set of grey gloves. A dark grey overcoat that was deceptively light, and finally black leather greaves and boots.

"Oh, and this might help with the sun and all." Coela gave me a bandana. A simple piece of black cloth that was heavily worn. I tied that around my head as well.

"I managed to treat your eye, but I have no idea how it was wounded so. I couldn't restore it, but I want you to have this." Jii sighed and gave me an eyepatch, which I wore over my right eye.

"And we figure it wouldn't be fair to send you without any protection, so keep this. Used to belong to the Elder of our village." Helvaa gave me a longsword made of silver Orichalcum. It was adorned with several symbols and the hilt was wrapped in black silk.

The pommel stone was an onyx, and the sheath was black leather.

I drew the sword and tested it, swinging the light yet razor-sharp blade back and forth slowly.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate what you have done for me." I thanked them, and excused myself.

I thought about shaving, but I felt that it was a part of me. I had kept a short beard during all my years of service to Adrammelech.

"Abraham?" I heard Coela.

"Yes?" I responded, turning to see her.

"I want to go with you." She instantly blurted.

"Why? You barely know me. What would you gain from such a thing?" I responded, taken off-balance.

"I don't want to spend all my life in this caravan. I can tell you are looking for the same thing I am. A purpose. And we can do that together." She explained.

"…Are you any good with a weapon?" I asked slowly.

She pulled two long knives out and threw them, making a bulls-eye at a tree several feet away. The second buried itself in the first knife.

"I guess you could say that." She smiled. Her hair was white, with black tinges and parts dyed.

She wore a simple set of gear, much like mine. A grey trench coat and a set of grey clothing underneath with grey boots. Knives lined her coat, of different shapes, lengths, and sizes.

"If you're sure…then I will allow you to travel with me." I relented, and her smile widened.

I looked out, gazing upon the lit city in the distance.

My destiny begins now.

And so does my story.


	4. Parting Ways

"The others didn't take your resignation from the caravan too well." I noted as we trudged through the Westersands.

"Eh. Doesn't matter to me." Coela responded dismissively.

I hefted the single duffle bag on my back, my new sword strapped to my waist.

"So exactly what do you plan on doing when you get to Rabanastre?" Coela spoke suddenly.

"I don't know. All I do know is for some reason…my purpose lies there." I mused quietly.

"We could try to find some work. The inns won't let us stay without gil, and we don't have an infinite supply. Hunting is always a good option." She suggested.

"That…sounds like a good idea." I smiled at her.

She carried two bags, both of which she had insisted upon carrying the whole way. I had no idea what was in them, but my bag held supplies.

"So…where do you come from?" She asked curiously.

"…I suppose I should tell you." I responded after a few seconds.

So I told her. The Esper I served. The foolish adventurers I had slain to protect The Wroth. How long I had done so. And finally the old man that had taken my life away from me.

"…I'm sorry to hear that. Most people wouldn't be able to stand after having that happen to them, much less manage to walk across a desert without any supplies or clothes." She put her hand on my shoulder supportively.

"Elijah. That was his name. I read the symbols on his robes." I growled, clenching my fists.

"I may not know you that well, but now we're family. I promise I'll always be with you. Always." Coela squeezed my shoulder, and hugged me for an awkward moment of silence before continuing to walk.

"Thank you." I whispered the unheard words before following.

Only a few miles away was the city of Rabanastre.

Little did I realize that my destiny was also there.

We walked into the city, unhindered by the guards who stood stoically at the gates.

Citizens went about on their business, some working and others playing.

"…Funny to think that was once us." I heard Coela, and turned. She blushed with an embarrassed smile.

"Can't disagree with that." I finally replied and returned her smile.

A few people glanced at us uneasily, in part because of my weapon (the sheath bore several symbols)) and because most did not see a Viera in such Hume-like attire.

"Do you know where in particular we're going?" I asked suddenly, and she nodded.

"The Sandsea. They should have a room. Not to mention, they've got a job board." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I nodded in agreement, and we continued down the streets.

"Rabanastre's the capital city of the nation of Dalmasca. It's a major trade center, the location of the Palace, and is very large. Here on the upper streets the prosperity is evident…" She told me as we walked along.

However, as we turned a corner, something caught my eye.

Another street below us was darker and vacant.

With a single exception.

A woman was screaming for help, unheard by anybody but us.

A Bangaa was pushing her against the wall, and it took me a moment to realize he was raping her.

"…But as one gets lower…so does the quality of life. And society. Things happen on a daily basis there that would make one ashamed of their kind." Coela finished, staring as well.

We looked at each other, and sighed.

Before continuing on our way.

Her screams only grew louder as we walked, until they stopped abruptly after the sound of a single gunshot echoed through the streets.

No pangs of conscience formed within me. Nothing.

It wasn't my place to interfere.

Not yet.


	5. The Sandsea

"Ah, welcome to the Sandsea! What can I do you for?" The bartender greeted us warmly.

"We'd like a room for two. Extended stay." I responded courteously.

"Of course. Here you are…Room Five. Two hundred and fifty Gil a day." He tossed me the key and I left a small purse of Gil on his bar.

We found the room and left our bags securely within it.

Coela let out a content sigh as she collapsed on her bed.

"It feels…so good to finally rest." She laughed.

I allowed myself to fall on my bed as well.

"Can't argue with that." I burst out in laughter as well after a moment of silence.

"It's getting dark. We'd better get something to eat…the Gods know we're paying for the food." She jokingly spoke and stood.

I removed my long coat and left it on the bed, and quickly followed her after she removed hers.

"I trust your room is satisfactory?" The bartender asked us, and I nodded.

"Yes, it is perfect." I complimented, and he shook my hand gratefully and hopefully eyed some nearby customers within earshot who appeared to be travelers as well.

"Oh, yes! Sit down! Sylvia's playing tonight!" In an instant, he had gotten us to a table that was settled in front of a small stage.

A bard was just exiting, covered in what appeared to be rotten fruit.

Clearly his performance lacked what they wanted.

Another performer walked onto the stage, this time a woman.

She was a Viera, with long hair that was dyed brown (contrary to the usual white their hair naturally was), and wore simple travelling clothes.

A blackened tunic and leggings with brown boots and gloves, with a long grey coat (similar to mine and Coela's), and she only had a small polished wooden case covered in ornate designs.

The crowd began cheering her name, and she bowed politely.

Opening the case and setting it aside, she pulled out a beautiful violin, of ebony-black wood and perfect strings and tuning. It was covered in equally ornate designs, a true masterpiece of crafting. The bow used for playing it was no less exceptional, of jet-black wood and intricate patterns.

Sylvia placed the violin on her shoulders and lifted the bow to the strings.

In an instant, the sound of beautiful music ran throughout the room, heavenly in tone and sound.

She then began to sing. And what an angelic voice she possessed.

_When the land of Ivalice is swathed in darkness,_

_Six heroes will fight to save all,_

_For when the twin dragons shall rule,_

_The Sun-Cryst shall be sundered._

_And once when a fallen god shall return,_

_A hero will return to resist him,_

_For when the winged god subjugates all,_

_The sky-pirate will save us all._

The sounds of clapping echoed throughout the tavern, and she bowed once again for putting her violin away and taking her leave.

For an odd reason, I felt drawn to her as she passed me.

"What is it?" Coela asked me, and I blinked.

"Nothing…I just feel as if…she and I are destined to meet again." I explained quietly as I watched her enter her room and shut the door.


End file.
